Momentary Flashes
by Aromene
Summary: A series of short little looks at missing moments from Breaking Dawn Part 1. One for each character. SPOILERS for the movie!
1. Family

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**The following short ficlets are in no particular order of movie appearance. Just in order of how they came to me.**

Even for a houseful of vampires, it's unnaturally quiet. Jacob has spent the last two days alternating between sitting and staring at Renesmee and brief visits outside to Seth and Leah. It's been quite clear he wants nothing more than to hold the baby, but so far Rosalie hasn't let him. Jacob seemed to decide early on that it wasn't worth the argument. Occasionally, Nessie will reach out to him, wanting to touch his face, to connect with him, and Rose will give in for a few brief moments.

Esme has been more accommodating, at least when she can get her daughter to give up guard duty.

Edward hasn't moved from the office. He's been sitting still for two days, feeling worried and guilty. It's been driving Jasper mad, and he and Alice have spent most of their time outside. It's safe enough now with the wolves gone, and if anything approaches, Jacob's pack is still out playing guard dogs, for lack of anything else to do.

Carlisle moves about the house. Sometimes he sits in the living room with the others, marvelling at his new granddaughter and – occasionally – getting to hold her. He checks on Edward every few hours, even though they can all clearly hear that there's been no change.

The rest of the time they wait. For hours on end there is only the soft flutter of Renesmee's heart and the strong pulse of Jacob's, meeting and mingling with Bella's rapid beat. It's almost music to the ears of vampires; the sweat thrum of life. The young, the old, and the soon to end.

Alice warns them when the time is coming. If anything, the house gets quieter in the hours leading up to the end; even Jacob seems to be waiting with baited breath.

They hear the second her heart stumbles to a stop. The following silence is almost deafening.

In their room, Alice smiles at Jasper. 'It's time,' she breathes.


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

The first time Alice presents her with the wedding shoes, Bella goes white.

'No way am I wearing those!' she says.

'Of course you are,' Alice tells her. And that's pretty much that.

Bella is over at the house every day, because where else is she going to be? She spends the first day stumbling around in four inches of tiny heel, gripping onto anything – and anyone – she can reach. Alice trails after; more concerned that Bella will ruin the shoes than stumble and fall.

It doesn't get easier. They feel unnatural on Bella's feet; like she's walking on stilts and not quite touching the ground. Even the flat floor of the Cullen's living room is a hazard, and she has no idea how she's going to manage to walk across the forest floor without tripping. She's going to have Charlie in a death grip. And if Alice even thinks for a moment that she's going to be dancing in them, the pixie vampire has another thing coming.

But Bella can tell how happy Alice is that she's trying. And the shoes are really...nice. Well, they go well with the dress, at least. Bella gave up her say in the matter a month back, so she really can't complain out loud without feeling like she's hurting Alice's feelings.

So, the day before the wedding she puts the death traps on her feet one more time and stumbles around the deck, catching the heels on every single little gap in the wood and praying that her wedding doesn't end with a broken ankle, or worse.


	3. Emmett

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**I don't have the line Emmett gives memorized (only seen the movie once so far!), but it's the best I can do, considering that was about 12:30am.**

Emmett gets to the podium first. Edward immediately knows that this is a Very Bad Thing. He gives Jasper a pleading look, but his newest brother is just too happy today to care.

Emmett is clearly enjoying the spot light. 'Well, Bella, I hope you got your beauty sleep in the last eighteen years, because you won't be getting anymore!'

Beside them, Edward can hear Charlie's breath stop and the thought that runs through his head is exactly what everyone else not in the know is thinking. It's actually funny, because for once Emmett was not referring to the blissful joys of married life. Edward smiles at him, returning the toast, because it's an amusing inside joke and even Bella is laughing.

In fact, Edward is immediately grateful for it, because the speeches that follow afterwards are...painful. Bella is soon blushing in embarrassment over Jessica's ramblings and tries very hard not to moan when Renee gets up to 'sing'.

Afterwards, Emmett comes up to him with an elbow in the ribs. 'And you thought I'd be the problem,' he jokes.

Edward laughs, because today he is so unspeakably happy, he can't do anything else. 'I won't get used to it.'

'Damn right you won't. That was generous of me, brother. But I couldn't go embarrassing the bride on her big day.'

Edward claps him on the shoulder in a half hug. 'She appreciates it,' he tells the giant. 'But Charlie didn't.'

Emmett just laughs.


	4. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

Charlie drives her over to the house early the day of the wedding, dropping her at the front door with a choked 'have fun, I'll see you later.'

When he drives off Bella stands staring after him until Alice comes outside to collect her. 'Come on, Bella, we've no time to stand around today!'

No time indeed. There's a bath waiting for her upstairs, lit candles and soft music, and Bella knows Alice is trying every trick in the book to calm her. But, surprisingly, she's fairly calm, even after that dream. She _wants_ this. Today, that will be enough to get her through.

Bella is surprised when Rosalie interrupts them. But it's a wedding, and Rosalie loves weddings almost as much as Alice (though definitely more her own). She has a smile on her face anyways and Bella feels it's right, the three of them doing this together. Esme pokes her head in briefly a few minutes later, just to make certain everything is okay. She smiles when she seems them, obviously surprised herself.

'I'll leave you girls to it,' she says. 'Your mom will be up soon, Bella.'

'Thanks,' Bella tells her, turning her head to the side to look her soon to be mother-in-law in the eye.

'Stop it,' Rosalie says, but there's no harshness in her voice, only amused annoyance. 'You'll ruin the braid.'

'Sorry,' Bella says, but she's smiling too.


	5. Bella

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**Anniversary gifts: 41 is supposed to be land, 42 is real estate, 43 is travel**

Bella takes absolutely no pleasure in finally winning a game. All she really wants to do is scatter the chess pieces across the beach and pounce on Edward. He's being so stupid and frustrating and despite his blatant attempts to exhaust her with pointless things every day, she has enough energy left to be really, really annoyed. It's her honeymoon and he's _ruining it_.

But every time he smiles at her, she melts just a little, remembering their first night on the island. At least she has that pleasant memory to hold on to, through the long days ahead.

That afternoon, after she wins another game, Bella takes a walk down the beach, bare feet leaving the vaguest depressions in the wet sand as she keeps to the edge of the waves. Behind her and around her the island rises. She still can't wrap her mind around the fact that Carlisle _bought_ it for Esme. Despite the fact that grand gestures are obviously a Cullen male trademark, a massive island off the coast of Brazil seems a bit _too_ excessive.

Even when it counts for three years instead of just one. She can think of better grand gestures she'd rather have from Edward right now. In fact, they don't have to be grand at all.


	6. Esme

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**This one ended up depressing. But we all know it turns out alright!**

Esme had never seen her husband at a loss. She felt even more useless herself, because at least Carlisle and Jasper and Edward were hard at work, trying to find any scrap of information they could that might – just might – save Bella. Esme felt bereft of even that ability; waffling between attempting to cook food that Bella couldn't eat and wringing her hands in worry.

At night, when Bella slept in Edward's room, the information search went on and Esme sat there and watched, fretting and useless. Occasionally Carlisle would glance up from his book or laptop and give her a look that spoke volumes: hopeless, useless, and frustrated. All things that Esme herself was feeling. But she couldn't help. Even her soft words of encouragement in the first few days had trailed off into silence. Carlisle hadn't listened anyways.

The fact that he seemed this unsure of everything was what worried her the most. Her husband had been strong and sure and capable since the day she'd woken from the burning and before then too, when they had first met. He was the rock of the family; always there and always strong whenever anyone needed him. Last year when things had been so bad, it had been Carlisle that had pulled them through. And now he appeared to be stumbling around in the dark; lost.

It gave Esme no hope. She watched as Bella grew weaker and yet still more determined. She watched, helpless as Rosalie and Edward fought and Edward grew angrier. She watched the pregnancy tearing her family apart and this time, she feared, that no one could save them. No one could save Bella.

Not even Carlisle.


	7. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**Am I the only one who noticed the house seemed to change again? New rooms! And suddenly a lot more books. That makes it all very confusing. Office, library, who knows? **

**This one kind of got away from me. But it makes up for the lack of an update yesterday!**

Bella wasn't yet so big that she couldn't move. And walking around the house, or at least moving from one room to another, made her feel slightly less of an invalid. Rosalie walked a step behind, arms out and hovering on either side of Bella as she inched along, ready to catch her the instant she stumbled. Considering her centre of gravity was changing by the hour, Bella was grateful for it.

The entire house was unnaturally quiet. Bella knew that Edward, Jasper and Emmett were in the dining room; books, laptops and papers spread out across the massive table, vainly searching for anything that might be of use. Alice was outside, struggling between trying to see something she couldn't and fighting a very real and increasing headache. Bella was worried about her and sorry for what she was going through at the same time.

Esme was in the kitchen, trying yet another recipe in the hopes that maybe Bella would be able to eat it. Bella didn't have much hope for that, but it was kind of her mother-in-law to try.

She hadn't seen Carlisle in over an hour. The last few days since they returned home from the island, he had been doing a pretty good job of pretending not to hover, when he wasn't in the dining room researching or in his office. Bella knew how worried he was about her and how frustrated he was at feeling useless to help.

So, she had used the pretext of a walk to go look for him, knowing he'd probably be in his office. Which was exactly where she and Rosalie found him. He was standing at the window, looking out at the rain. Bella tried hard to ignore the equipment set up in the room; why it had been brought in in the first place and what it was going to be used for now.

'Rosalie,' Bella said, her voice sounding weak even to her own ears. 'Can you give us a few minutes?'

Bella knew it wouldn't be that easy. 'I'm not leaving you alone with him!' Rose hissed.

Bella watched Carlisle visibly flinch.

'It's alright. I just want to talk. Rose, he isn't going to hurt me.'

Rosalie frowned; glaring at her father's still turned back. 'You don't know that.'

Bella followed her gaze. 'Actually, I do. It's okay. Please?'

'Fine. But if you need me you just scream. I'll be here with Emmett.'

'Thanks Rose,' Bella told her sincerely.

And then they were alone. It was only after the door had closed none too gently that Carlisle turned around.

'Bella,' he said. 'How are you feeling?'

Since she was asked this by every member of the family at least once an hour, she shrugged. 'I'm okay. I can still walk; that's got to be a good sign.'

Carlisle smiled without humour. 'You must rest as much as possible.'

'I know,' Bella sighed, taking the hint. It went against her nature to settle herself on the table, but she did it anyways, pulling her knees up as far as she could with her ever growing stomach. Nervous, she fiddled with the edge of the tunic top Alice had arrived home with the day before. Any excuse to shop.

'Did you wish to discuss something?' he asked, stepping away from the window. However, he kept his distance and Bella's heart broke a little. She was doing this to him, just like to Edward and Esme and everyone else.

'I'm sorry,' Bella choked out. 'I'm sorry for all of this.'

Carlisle seemed to hesitate a moment more and then thought better of it. He was at her side instantly. 'What do you possibly think you have to apologise for?' his voice was soft and kind, as it always was.

Bella blinked through unshed tears at him. 'I've got everyone scared. And Edward...I don't even trust my own husband. And I didn't trust you; not when we first got back.'

'But you do now?' he asked, a slight note of desperation in his voice.

'Yes. God, of course. I know you'd never hurt me. I just...when Edward told me what he planned, I couldn't let that happen. I'm still worried he's going to suddenly do something.'

'I don't believe he will. If anything, Bella, he's concerned enough with how it will affect you emotionally. He's terrified that you won't even let him touch you with Rosalie nearby.'

'I know. I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Slightly exasperated, Carlisle sighed. 'Stop apologising, please. Bella, none of this is your fault. It's not anyone's fault. I wish I had an easy answer. The fact that I don't is...' he trailed off.

Bella couldn't ever recall hearing the Cullen patriarch at a loss for words. 'You do know that's okay, right? Edward may expect it, but I don't. You don't have to have all the answers, Carlisle.'

The pain in his eyes evidently showed he thought he did.

'I'm just glad you're here. I'm glad I can depend on you. None of us know exactly what's going to happen, but I trust you to help me anyway you can. That'll be enough.'

'I fear it won't,' he whispered, barely loud enough for her human ears to hear.

And that was really the crux of the matter, Bella knew. What he was most worried about was the feeling of helplessness. Carlisle just wanted to help people, and right now, he couldn't help her.

'I do,' she said, finding the strength in her voice she thought was gone. 'Have faith,' she told him.

If vampires could cry, Bella thought he would be. 'Do you truly believe that?'

Bella took a moment to think that through. 'Yes,' she finally said. 'Yes, I believe that. I believe this happened for a reason. And because of that, it will turn out alright.'

'I fear my belief is no longer that strong,' he admitted.

'Then believe in me. I _can_ do this. I know I can.'

'Such strength,' he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. Bella smiled. 'I will try. I will do everything I can do see you through this and I will try to believe that it will be enough.'

'Thank you,' Bella said.

He gave her a small smile; it was more than she'd seen from him in three days. 'You should rest and I mean that. Rosalie can help you back to the couch.'

'Or you can,' she countered. 'If you don't mind?'

'Hardly.' He lifted her gently, ignoring the slight protest about being carried. But honestly, she was tired enough not to argue.

Rosalie didn't look happy when they passed her on the way to the living room. 'It's fine, Rose,' Bella assured her. She didn't look any more convinced.

'Thanks,' she told Carlisle when he had settled her in her usual place amongst the cushions and blankets.

'Do you need anything?'

'No. You probably have research to do or something.'

'Yes,' he admitted, though they both knew how productive it would be.

'Thank you Carlisle.'

'Try to rest,' he said and bent to his her forehead gently, ignore Rosalie's hiss of displeasure.

'Please, Rosalie,' Bella begged. 'Stop.' Bella alone seemed to be able to calm her appointed bodyguard down.

The blonde sighed, but at she stopped glaring at her father. Carlisle smiled gratefully.

**Talk about rabid plot bunnies at 1am. I think I still have the bite marks on my ankles!**


	8. Jasper

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**Without intending it, I seem to have written one of these for each character. This one is Jasper. The last one will be Edward.**

Alice had lived with the motto 'go big or go home' since the day she arrived on Carlisle's doorstep, Jasper in tow. Being a Cullen meant having the money and the time to do things properly.

Or Alice's version of properly, anyways. When Bella had decided that she was giving her soon-to-be sister free reign with her wedding, Alice had screamed so loudly Jasper had considered the distinct possibility that vampires could actually have heart attacks. By the time Bella and Edward had returned from the meadow that afternoon, Alice had already made about fifty phone calls, sent twice as many emails, and had a preliminary sketch of the wedding dress already finished. Jasper had to hand it to his wife; at least she got things done.

There followed a month of Alice being fairly well occupied with other things. Jasper complained a bit to Emmett, but overall he knew Bella was feeling the worst; constantly being pulled this way and that by Alice's enthusiasm. Jasper could tell that it was slowly exhausting Edward's fiancée. He tried to help where he could, but as the wedding got closer and closer Bella just looked more and more stressed.

It was probably the shoes that did it, he later decided. Bella hadn't really balked at anything until the shoes were presented. Jasper had tried not to laugh as the clumsy human had inched her way around the living room, trailed by a worried Alice. That night, Jasper tried his best to talk his wife out of the idea, but she was adamant there would be no problems.

He was very thankful there was a wedding coming; where everyone would be happy and the emotional atmosphere would skyrocket to Cloud 9. It would make all the lead up worthwhile, and hopefully Bella would feel that way too.


	9. Edward

**Disclaimer: Definitely owned originally by Stephenie Meyer and currently by the writer, producers and director of Breaking Dawn Part 1.**

**This is the last one.**

He had believed Alice when she told him that all he needed to do on his wedding day was be happy and not take his eyes off of Bella.

As such, Edward was bored with waiting by ten in the morning. The bachelor party the night before had ended early, due to Alice needing Emmett and Jasper back at the house to 'help'.

But Edward wasn't allowed to help. He was _allowed_ to get dressed and then greet the influx of guests. It was entertaining for about the first hour, until the reoccurring thought of 'Bella _must_ be pregnant' from just about everyone in attendance became too much for him. It seemed for certain that the entire town was convinced it was the only plausible reason for the wedding.

The only ones who weren't thinking it were the Danalis. And Edward was trying very hard to avoid Tanya, who seemed to be treating the whole thing like an entertaining joke which was still likely to end in Bella's blood being shed.

With more than an hour left to go until the ceremony was due to start, Edward took advantage of Alice's preoccupation with Bella's makeup to flee. He didn't get very far, but even a mile away felt like a breath of fresh air.

The peace was short lived. He honestly thought they'd send Jasper after him, worried that he needed calming down. It was a bit of a surprise to hear Carlisle's thoughts approaching instead.

His father hadn't stopped smiling for days. Edward thought it was wonderful that he was making Carlisle so happy, but he also knew how dangerous to the female guests that smile could be. Renee had already had a moment of near heart failure when she'd arrived at the house that morning to be greeted by Esme and a grinning blonde doctor.

'Edward?' Carlisle's voice was soft, though he had no need to speak out loud.

'I'm fine. Only...tired of waiting.'

'Oh, Edward,' Carlisle sighed. 'I know how long you've waited for this moment. I am certain Bella is just as impatient as you,' he said, coming to stand at Edward's side on the riverbank.

'I doubt that,' Edward smiled. 'At least, I wouldn't use the word 'impatient'. Bordering on a panic attack might be closer to the truth.' His smile turned sheepish.

'Are you worried that she's suffering from cold feet? Edward,' Carlisle started, and then continued silently. _She wants to be with you forever. I'd hardly call those cold feet._

Edward frowned. 'I think she'd rather I called off this whole charade and changed her right now.'

His father seemed to consider that a moment. _Perhaps she is as impatient as you, but for a slightly different reason_. _I realise that she does not hold much stock in marriage_.

'Just eternal damnation.' Edward laugh contained not a trace of humour.

Carlisle caught his arm firmly. 'She does not believe that. And either do I. You must trust her Edward; this is what Bella wants.'

'And it's what she'll get. I promised her; I won't back down on it. I only wish that this...today, was important to her.'

'Edward,' Carlisle gave him an indescribable look. 'I think you'll find it is. Whether the big white wedding is Bella's vision or not; tying herself to you, in this way, _does_ matter to her.'

Edward laughed. 'That's exactly what she said.'

'You have a very smart fiancée.'

'Don't I know it. I suppose we should get back,' he said, beginning to head in the direction of the house.

His father smiled even wider. 'Yes; you don't want to keep your bride waiting.'


End file.
